


how much of it is fate?

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex writes a letter to his crush asking him to the dance. Only, it ends up in the wrong hands.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 23
Kudos: 131





	how much of it is fate?

**Author's Note:**

> meet ugly prompt #8: I wrote my crush a note except I started it with ‘dear you’ and my friend stuck it into the wrong locker and now you think I have a crush on you
> 
> as always, if i missed any tags, let me know!

“Today’s the day.”

“And you’re sure about that?”

“Absolutely sure,” Alex said, smiling through his nerves as he pulled out a note. He’d meticulously been perfecting a love letter meant for Kaliko Dyer. 

He was a gorgeous and incredibly kind guitar player and dancer and Alex had been crushing on him since he arrived at Roswell. They’d only spoken a few times, but he never was rude to Alex no matter how many times people warned him of his queerness. It seemed like a good sign that maybe he’d be interested in Alex right back. 

However, Alex was way too scared to actually say that to his face, so instead he’d written a note and was going to get Liz to put it on his locker. That way he could watch creepily from the safety of the other side of the hallway.

“Can I read it?” Liz asked, trying to peak over at it. Alex felt his cheeks burn as he contemplated it. On one hand, that sounded super embarrassing. On the other, he was going to give it to someone he knew a lot less than less, so why not?

“Just once.”

She gave a happy little squeak and they unfolded it, looking at the note together.

‘ _Dear You,_

_This is hard to write, but I’m going to do it anyway. From the moment I saw you, I knew that I wanted to get to know you. You’re cute and sweet and when you play guitar, I really just realized I like you. I like you a lot. So I wanted to ask you to homecoming._

_It’s okay if you don’t want to, I’ll understand, but I really had to ask._

_So, what do you say?_

_-A.M.”_

“You didn’t put your full name, what if he doesn’t know it’s you?” Liz asked. Alex pursed his lips in thought before pulling out his pen and adding _4th block choir_ after his initials.

“There, there’s no one else in choir with my initials,” Alex said, “Now go before I change my mind.”

Liz laughed and shook her head, “Alright, alright!”

Alex watched in a pool of anxiety as she looked around and taped it to the locker. As the end of lunch bell rang, she ran away from it so no one would see her as the halls started to fill. Now he just had to wait.

Deciding to risk being late to class, Alex pressed himself against the wall and peeked around the corner, waiting for Kaliko to walk over and see the note. Except he didn’t. Instead, a different boy, one with unruly curls, grease-stained jeans, and guitar skills walked up to it.

“Fuck,” Alex cursed, eyes widening and his heart pounding in fear. He knew _of_ Michael Guerin, they were in choir together, but he’d never really spoke to him before. What if he got offended or angry?

Alex was frozen as he watched Michael Guerin pluck the folded paper off the locker with confused eyes. He looked around as if expecting to find who put it there in a sea of people before unfolding it. Alex held his breath as he watched him read it, waiting for him to laugh or get grossed out or something horrific. He should’ve doubled checked the locker.

Instead of getting angry, though, Michael Guerin’s face slowly turned as red as a fucking tomato. He had a small smile on his face and his shoulders were all slumped forward, every bit of his attention on the letter. He seemed to read it a few times with how long he stared at it before carefully folding it up and putting it in his back pocket.

Fuck.

-

Alex spent the entire day dreading choir which was something he _never_ dreaded. 

He’d been thinking all 3rd block about how he was going to tell Michael that, sorry, he didn’t mean it for him and he appreciated that he wasn’t angry. He was going to avoid having to put rejection on Michael’s shoulders.

He sat in his seat in the tenor section and kept his eyes on the door. When Michael did enter, he came in with a shy smile and heading straight for Alex. He took a deep breath and gave him a polite smile, preparing to fix his massive fuck up.

“Hey, I got your note,” Michael said, voice all soft and sweet.

“Right, about that, I’m sorry. I should’ve--”

“No, it’s okay,” Michael cut him off, grinning and pushing himself on his toes. Was he always that cute? Had Alex missed that before? “Yeah, I’ll go to homecoming with you. It’ll be fun.”

“Oh,” Alex said, blinking through his shock, “Y-you really want to?”

“Yeah,” he said, shrugging a shoulder as his face slowly but surely started to turn red again. He rocked up onto his toes again. “I’ve noticed you since I first saw you too.”

And Alex couldn’t find it in him to say it was given to the wrong person.

-

By the time Friday rolled around, Alex was feeling more than a little guilty.

He’d seen Isobel Evans excitedly helping Michael Guerin come up with something to wear, he’d received multiple selfies from the man himself in suits and at work, he’d sent a couple of his own, they’d both sent a couple more risque snaps... Point was, it was based on a lie and he felt like a dick.

“You like him now, don’t you? So don’t feel guilty,” Liz said simply, curling her hair in the mirror. Alex was sitting, waiting for 6 PM to roll around so Michael and Kyle would show up to the Crashdown to take them to the dance. He had to explain more than he wanted to for why he couldn’t be picked up at his own house.

“ _Still,_ I feel like such an asshole,” he groaned, “He’s so nice and I didn’t even _notice_ him. Shouldn’t I tell him the truth? That it was an accident?”

“If he gets upset, you’ll be dateless,” Liz pointed out. 

“Okay, but aren’t his feelings more important than me being dateless?”

As if his ears were ringing, Alex’s phone lit up with another snap from Michael. He bit down on his lip and opened. He was freshly out of the shower, hair already curling and tongue sticking out. He was shirtless and wet and Alex had to swallow hard to keep his mind on track. Seriously, how had he not noticed him before?

The caption he’d put was a simple ‘ _here’s before i get all dolled up so you know i put in effort for you :)’._

"Haven’t you guys been talking all week?”

“Yes,” Alex sighed.

“And don’t you enjoy him?”

“Yes.”

“And don’t you think he’s super hot?”

“God, yes, did I show you that picture he sent me when he was at work?” Alex groaned, falling back onto her bed. It was weird to think that one little fuck up had led to him talking to a guy he never gave the time of day before, but _god_ he was thankful. He not only liked the attention, but he liked _him._ He now knew more about him than he did about Kaliko and that crush had faded into the distance.

“Then why ruin a good thing?”

“Because I feel guilty,” he whined, “He thinks I’ve liked him since I first met him years ago and he _actually_ has liked me that long.”

“That’s cute, Alex,” Liz said. Alex simply groaned louder.

Six eventually rolled around (after two more selfies of Michael smiling all sweet in his suit) and it was time to act like he hadn’t accidentally asked out the wrong guy to homecoming. Alex went outside to meet him at his truck while Liz and Kyle had their picture perfect moment inside with her sister and her dad.

Michael smiled, his face turning red all over again. It seemed no matter how cocky he could seem in pictures and over text, he always got flustered in person.

“You look... incredible,” Michael breathed, looking him up and down slowly. Alex shifted under his gaze and tried to keep his smile in check. “I mean, you _always_ look incredible, but _damn._ Like... damn.”

“You look good too,” Alex laughed, stepping up closer. They hadn’t kissed or anything. Hell, they’d barely even spoke in person since that day in choir. They would look at each other across the room and text all night and send snaps back and forth, but there wasn’t much time to be in person except for a few minutes at lunch. But they’d sent shirtless pictures and suggestive messages, so did that give him the clearance to go in for a kiss?

He didn’t just to be safe.

“Not as good as you, though,” Michael noted. Alex rolled his eyes again. “You ready to go, Cinderella? Your chariot awaits.”

Alex laughed, but slid into the front seat of the truck.

-

“You wanna dance?”

“With you?”

“Well, yeah, I’m your date,” Michael laughed, still holding out his hand. The two of them had been leaning against the wall for a majority of the night, watching other couples dance. Alex, as much as he wanted to say he didn’t mind what people thought, was a little scared that dancing with a guy might bring unwanted attention. “Hey, if anyone looks at us sideways, I’ll kick their ass.”

Alex huffed a laugh and somehow knew he wasn’t lying. Michael Guerin _had_ gotten suspended for fighting before. While he didn’t know the exact cause, he could definitely make some educated guesses now.

So, reluctantly, he let Michael drag him onto the dance floor and put his hands on his hips. Alex draped his arms around his neck and looked around. A few people looked their ways and a few rolled their eyes. The people around them gave them a little more space than necessary and that didn’t go unnoticed either. Well, to him. Michael was oblivious.

A few feet away, Kaliko was dancing with his date--a girl--and gave Alex a neutral look. It wasn’t disgusted, but it wasn’t exactly glowing with support. Suddenly, Alex felt pretty happy his note had fallen in the wrong hands. Kaliko would’ve said no.

“How are you so comfortable?” Alex asked Michael honestly. Michael shrugged.

“People are gonna judge me no matter what I do. Why not be my most authentic self while I can?” Michael said. Alex couldn’t help but smile.

“I guess, but I didn’t know you were out,” he said, “Like, I didn’t even know you were into guys _at all._ No rumors or anything. You fly so under the radar.”

“I’m straight passing,” Michael laughed, pulling more laughter out of Alex, “Nah, but out means different things for different people. Who I like is no one’s business but my own and the people who I’m interested in.”

“So did your friends know?” Alex asked.

“I mean, yeah. Just, I never, like, _came out._ I didn’t feel the need. I just spoke my mind when I saw hot guys and they were like ‘ _oh, okay’_ ,” Michael explained. Alex smiled broader and shook his head as they swayed.

“I envy you, Michael Guerin.”

“Why? I’m the one that gets to dance with you,” Michael said softly. Heat pooled in Alex’s cheeks and, before he could even stop himself, he pulled Michael in for a kiss. It was short and simple, but it was enough to express that he really did like him.

Still, someone cleared their throat and one of the chaperones were giving them a distinctly disapproving look, shaking his head. Kids were looking their way too and Alex considered melting into the floor. But Michael just laughed.

“You wanna go to my truck? There’s less judgy people in there,” he said, loud enough that the chaperone and students around them could hear. Alex licked his lips and nodded.

So they left and Alex felt like he was floating on air. This boy liked him. Really, really liked him.

“Okay, I know a place we can drive to if you want,” Michael said, giving him that charming smile, “Somewhere, like, empty. It’s only a few minutes away.”

“Go for it,” Alex agreed.

Just like he promised, they were in the desert, making out in the front seat of the truck within 10 minutes. Michael was kissing him like he’d never been kissed before (which wasn’t saying much, he’d only been kissed twice) and holding him close.

“You wanna, um,” Michael breathed after awhile, “Go further?”

Alex pulled away a little to look at him, weighing his options. He hadn’t ever really gone further, but, honestly, with a boy who looked like that who was as ballsy as he was, he couldn’t see where he would have any regrets. 

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, “Yeah, if you want to.”

Michael grinned and nodded, going in for another kiss. He slowly laid Alex back on the seat, shifting them so Alex as laying comfortably with Michael between his thighs. He slowly started kissing down his jaw and his neck, hands roaming. Alex easily relaxed into the feeling, adoring the way it felt to be kissed and touched.

But then he opened his eyes and spotted the note peaking out from where it was held up by the sun visor. Then that guilt reared it’s ugly fucking head.

“Wait, stop,” Alex said. Michael shot up so quickly that he slammed his head against the roof of the truck. “Jesus, are you okay?!”

Michael’s face was contorted in pain as he rubbed the back of his head, but he still nodded. Alex sat up and reached up to rub the sore spot as well, frowning when Michael flinched at the pressure.

“Sorry,” he said. Michael shook his head.

“It’s cool, I’m okay,” he promised, getting situated again, “Are _you_ okay? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, I just... I saw the note,” he said. Michael blinked a few times in confusion, his eyes traveling up to where the note was.

“Is it weird I have it right there?” Michael wondered, “No one’s ever, like, written a note to be before. I didn’t wanna lose it ‘cause, you know, it’s from _you_.”

Alex involuntarily groaned, laying his head back against the window and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. Michael was silent. So, so much guilt.

“The note wasn’t meant for you,” Alex admitted, sighing as he dropped his hands to look at him. Michael just looked confused. “Liz was supposed to put it on Kaliko’s locker, but she put it on yours and you got so excited that I couldn’t tell you no.”

Michael slowly sunk into the driver’s seat of the truck, all of his movements slow and lethargic as he processed what he was hearing. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was in a permanent frown.

“So... you don’t like me,” Michael said.

“No, I _do,”_ Alex insisted, “I just... Hadn’t noticed you before this week. And, I swear, I like you way more than I ever expected. You’re cute and funny and sweet and--”

“I’m gonna take you home if that’s okay,” Michael said softly, “Or do you want me to bring you to the Crashdown?”

“The Crashdown,” Alex said softly, “But, look, I’m sorry. I should’ve just told you. It was super unfair of me to... to...”

“To let me think you liked me as much as I like you,” Michael finished. Alex, again, felt like he was drowning in guilt. “But that’s okay. You didn’t know me, you don’t owe me anything.”

“Yeah, but I feel so bad,” Alex said as he started up the truck, “And I like you now. Like _really_ like you.” Michael just shrugged.

“It’s okay, don’t feel bad,” he said, “You don’t owe me anything. It’s only been a week.”

The rest of the ride was quiet and Michael made sure to give him back the note before he left.

-

_Dear Michael,_

_I’m an asshole. I should’ve been honest with you. What a great way to start a relationship, huh?_

_Honestly, I didn’t expect it to start a relationship. I expected to barely talk to you and then have an awkward time at the dance and then go back to never speaking to you. I thought it was going to just be that._

_I didn’t expect to talk to you every waking moment all week. I didn’t expect to get to know you and how nice and smart you are. I didn’t expect to learn about you and your dad and how you guys work on cars together. I didn’t expect to get obsessed with how cute you are or your pretty smile or the way you turn all red. I didn’t expect to make you laugh or for you to make me laugh. I didn’t expect to talk about my shitty dad. I never tell anyone about him. I know you don’t think so, but you are special to me. I’m sorry I didn’t notice you first. I’m sorry that first note wasn’t to you._

_But this note is. And I’ll write you more as I get to know you more and have more to say._

_Forgive me?_

_-A.M. 4th block choir_

Alex waited in choir that Monday morning, tapping his foot against the floor as he waited for Michael to show up. When he did, Michael again came straight towards Alex again. He sat right beside him, facing forward as if that was his seat.

“You’re not a tenor,” Alex said dully.

Michael sighed and looked over at him.

“It was only a week,” he said, “You could’ve lied longer. Or we could’ve hooked up or started dating or something actually legit before you told me, but it was just a week. Yeah, it hurt that you weren’t into me for as long as I’ve been into you, but... I’m not mad.”

Alex couldn’t help but smile. 

“So you forgive me?” Alex asked hopefully.

Michael held back a smile as he shrugged and said, “I don’t know. You really obsessed with how cute I am?”

“Yes,” Alex laughed, “And you’re hot too. I literally look at that picture of you covered in grease and working on that car to, like, get myself out of bed in the morning.”

Michael snorted and finally looked over at him, letting his smile show. It was the most beautiful smile Alex had ever seen.

“Kiss me, then?” he requested. Alex gave a quick sweep of the room to make sure Mrs. Bernard wasn’t in yet before he leaned forward and gave him a short and sweet kiss. “Just, you know, be nice to me.”

“That I can do.”

“I also expect more shirtless pictures.”

“Fair is fair,” Alex agreed. Michael’s tongue pressed against his teeth as he smiled wildly, leaning forward to press a kiss to Alex’s cheek. He felt his cheeks heat up. “Thank you for forgiving me.”

“It’s all good,” Michael said, pushing himself to his feet, “I’m keeping this one in my wallet, by the way.”

“Okay,” Alex laughed, watching him walk over to the bass section and flop into his seat.

He felt really lucky that Liz had fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
